


Shadow

by MoiraShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowemi, F/M, Light BDSM, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: The angels fell. Sam forced Crowley to recover a bit of his humanity and now there's nothing holding Naomi back from going to the King of Hell and discovering the BDSM world.





	Shadow

_Only you ever make me care._  
_Cause only you ever made me dare_  
_So wherever you go_  
_I'm your shadow_  
_Desert to the ice flow, I will follow_  
**Shadow-Birdy**

 

After Metatron had hit her with her pen, nearly killing her, Naomi had survived, but she had fallen from Heaven with the other angels. She had redeemed herself by discovering before her fall how wrong they had been, forgetting their original mission that was to protect their Father's creation. She didn't know where Castiel and Bartholomew were, the last one thinking that she had died, and now was killing and torturing angels who weren't from his faction.

Crowley had found her and taken care of her to her surprise, making Naomi realize that although his healing process hadn't been completed, there was feelings in him as passion, affection and now, with Abaddon and Metatron free, she had found some of her allies and created another faction to defeat Metatron.

Also, with her free will, she had decided to be with Crowley, even though he was a demon and months ago she had refused to be with him again.

Now Naomi had her hands closed around the iron bars of the bed behind her, her eyes blindfolded by one of Crowley's elegant black ties, naked with her heart racing in a good way.

He was the king of hell, a demon that tortured, but also, he showed that he had a small part of his humanity again, taking care of her and, she could see in the eyes of his vessel and, in his true form, that despite his desires for torture and blood, there was the passion he felt for her and that Naomi, after so long in her vessel, recognized and felt the same for him.

Only Crowley could make her indulge in feelings she thought angels shouldn't feel, and be there with him, feeling his talented, passionate touch that made her shiver. Naomi felt the heart of her vessel speed as she felt his breath over her skin and she gripped the bars harder, as he had instructed, feeling one of his hands caressing her blushing face.

Crowley smirked, seeing his favorite angel giving herself to him, after so long since Mesopotamia. Naomi was the only being who drive him crazy and made him wish at the same time, to hold her in his arms, a desire that had increased after he'd felt some of his humanity.

His hands then brushed away a few strands of hair that were on her face, watching her, blindfolded on one of his ties, her grace vibrating and she parted her lips, nibbling on his finger that touched the corner of her mouth and Crowley felt his body shiver.

"Crowley..."

"Calm down, love..."

He lowered his hands and rested them over her breasts that rose and fell fast, feeling their weight and texture and then raising his eyes satisfied and admiring the angel panting, before looking back at her breasts, whose skin was flushed, and he caressed them and felt them react, before massaging them in circles.

"Stop teasing me..." Naomi groaned in frustration, wanting to see him, her hands tightening on the bars as she felt a hand pinch her breast. With the tie, it was as if she could perceive better everything around, making her even more sensitive.

"It was you who wanted to know why people were so fond of being blindfolded or tied up and agreed to follow me in the bdsm world." Crowley whispered passionately, and then he bent down and said in her ear: "And if you want to give up, all you have to say is the word 'deal', my dear."

His demonic side wanted to go ahead and show her pain and see blood as well, but he controlled himself for her, and he felt something he had never felt he would ever feel, the love of the angel for him and vice versa and he brushed his lips over hers and Naomi said:

"I don't want to stop, like I said and you reminded me, I followed you into this world and I want you."

"You what?"

"Sir." She said in a mischievous voice and Crowley smirked, catching her lips as his hands ran down her belly.

"Great, because I want you too."

The kiss was intense and despite the frustration of not being able to see him or use her hands, the angel had to admit, although she felt ashamed because she was enjoying it, and knew she would only do it with Crowley because she was in love with him and then she parted her lips for his tongue.

Crowley's hands stroked her belly and then, feeling that she was going crazy, she bent one leg, her knee provoking his member in retaliation, and Crowley grunted on her lips, feeling harder as she slowly moved her knee there.

Crowley closed his eyes tightly to control himself then nibbled at the corner of her lip, hearing her moan, but enjoying it, and he bite her, tasting her unique blood and made her taste the metallic taste as well. His lips then laid a kiss there, then lowered to her neck, leaving a small trail of her blood from the corner of her mouth to her chin.

Naomi squirmed beneath him as she felt one of his hands reach her center, resting there, before his fingers slowly touched her center, feeling the heat emanating.

"Crowley, sir..." Her face was flushed, refusing to beg for his touch, feeling his smile on her skin, knowing he loved to tease her.

His fingers caressed her center, before using one finger and then another, feeling her ready, while his own body asked for more with each sound she made.

When she exploded screaming his name, Crowley watched her, caressing her face and calming her, seeing how beautiful she was during the climax and the heart of his vessel melted, listening to her murmur his name as he lay down beside her, turning to her and waiting for the angel to recover.

"Wow..." Naomi sighed, catching her breath and feeling Crowley's thumb touch the corner of her mouth, wiping the dry blood and she smiled as he lowered her hands, guiding them to his member.

Her hands stroked him slowly, exploring his member and Crowley closed his eyes, bowing his head in pleasure as she smiled in satisfaction and when it was too much, he interrupted her:

"Ready?" He asked, staring at the blindfolded face and when Naomi nodded, he laid a kiss on her lips, closing his hands around her hands in the iron bars and squeezing them tighter. "Don't let go of the bars, my dear."

"I won't." For Naomi, an angel soldier and then leader of a faction, it was difficult to give up control at that moment, but she was willing to experiment and he smiled, satisfied.

Crowley was between her legs and, feeling his member hard and ready, just like her and he held it, leaning over her body and the two became one, moaning.

Crowley held her by the waist, feeling her warmth around him and tease him and he pressed his forehead to hers. Naomi felt her body catch fire with him inside and lifted her chin blindly, kissing him with passion.

The two began to move, and Crowley held her firmly, increasing their movements as they kissed, synchronizing their movements, feeling the adrenaline.

Naomi then wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer, and the demon moaned, burying his face on his neck.

"Naomi..."

"Crowley..."

As they were approaching their climax, Crowley ran a hand down her belly, caressing her center and the two exploded together.

Naomi's hands fell from the bars, exhausted and Crowley brought her to his chest, covering them with the black silk sheets and then, he removed the tie from her eyes, seeing them closed, her face flushed and he kissed her, relaxing her as he stroked her bare back.

"Was it good, love?" He asked, seeing the beautiful blue eyes open in surprise and she smiled, nodding and raising a hand to caress his beard, making him shiver.

"Surprisingly good, Crowley, it was worth following you into this..." Naomi admitted with a smile, her other hand teasing his chest and they both knew there was so much more to explore together.

"For me too... Because it's always good when it's with someone for whom we have feelings." He said honestly, admitting how much she stirred him and made him feel what love was, even being a demon.

It surprised her as he stared at her, his eyes red for a moment, his hand leaving her back and touching the corner of her mouth where he had bitten and holding a drop of blood and tasting it and she shivered, admitting with a beautiful smile:

"I have feelings for you, too."


End file.
